


If You Are But a Dream

by d_ybreak



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_ybreak/pseuds/d_ybreak
Summary: Jisoo is afraid of losing Jeonghan. Jeonghan is afraid of losing Jisoo. These soulmates long for an eternity with each other. Perhaps, it was all too good to be true.





	If You Are But a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song If You are But a Dream by Frank Sinatra. Haven't written in around seven months, might be shitty. Enjoy!

The beach was quiet today. Usually, it would be crowded with tourists and loud families and whatnot. But today, as its waters glimmered in the moonlight, the beach was lonely. The cold November breeze swept past Jisoo’s face. It was clean and wasn’t bothersome, perhaps it was rather comforting. It was approaching 8 in the evening, and the kiss between the moon and the ocean began to end as the two beings separated. The entire landscape was peaceful, and silent. The tides were gentle, and rose gracefully— as if they were dancing. There were no clouds in the sky that night. All the stars had gathered and drifted in unison, each shimmering as brightly as they could. It felt as if the stars were gazing at him, and not the other way around.

Jisoo kept his hands in the pockets of his coat, the weather that day was quite unfriendly, after all. He enjoyed the view. Quiescent, serene, tranquil— somehow romantic, in a way.

The pebbles behind him were suddenly shifted, turning around, Jisoo locked eyes with Jeonghan. A small smile had appeared through his lips. Jeonghan was his lover, his soulmate. Though Jisoo absolutely loved being alone, he loved being with Jeonghan even more.

Jeonghan was so gorgeous, so stunning. He was perfect. His pale, but glowing skin shone even more beneath the moonlight. Not to mention, his cheeks were somehow flushed, somehow roseate. He was porcelain, like a doll-- was he even real? His eyes may have been dark-colored, but had even more stars in them than the sky floating above. His lips were carved by the gods. And though it was Autumn, his lips were the color of a summer day, peachy and just overall lovely.

Jeonghan reached out his hand, and Jisoo took his own hand out of the coat that held it. Their fingers intertwined, delicate and gentle. The scenario was somehow innocent, if one must say.

Both boys kept their position- holding hands as they both stared into the endless horizon. They didn't have to make eye contact. They were both satisfied with each other's mere presence. They longed to be with each other for eternity. They didn't want this to end. They were both so incredibly in love.

“How did you know I was here?” Jisoo asked.

“I don’t know. I just sensed it, I guess.” Jeonghan responded, giggling a bit at the end.

Jisoo chuckled in return, “I love you” he said.

“And I love you too.”

"Thank you.”

“For what?” Jeonghan questioned.

“For staying with me. For coping with my stubborn ass, for dealing with my annoyingness,” Jisoo answered.

“Don’t say that. You’re amazing.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

Jisoo was scared of losing Jeonghan. And in return, Jeonghan was scared of losing Jisoo. Both of them believed in the afterlife, and both of them believed that they would be together there, too. But what they were scared about was one of them leaving too early.

The night was beautiful, and the two were in love. It was as if the world was made perfectly for them.

Jisoo woke up in the white corridor that smelled like the dead, as doctors and nurses rushed into the room in front of him. 

He walked towards the giant window. Outside, was the exact beach last night. Except, last night had never happened.

The clerk at the front desk panicked as she clicked the buttons on the telephone. Jisoo could not make a word out of whatever she was saying. But he did know one thing. That Jeonghan had died.


End file.
